La X marca el lugar
by Lover-girl-Ro158
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 271. Kudo llevaba mirando la pantalla del teléfono todo el día. No es que fuera algo normal en ella meterse en los asuntos de otros pero a veces jugar con tu rata de laboratorio a otro juegos tambien es divertido


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero sería bastante divertido si lo hicieran xD.

* * *

Kudo llevaba mirando la pantalla del teléfono desde que habían entrado a la escuela y ya estaban limpiando para poder irse a casa. No es que fuera algo normal en ella meterse en los asuntos de otros pero ya estaba empezando a volverse irritante su falta de atención a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó, Kudo-kun? ¿Tu novia te dio una mala noticia?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia, tratando de llamar su atención. Incluso sin girarse, pudo sentir la mirada molesta que el detective la dedicó y no pudo menos que sonreír para sí misma.

Aun así, el de lentes no contestó y Haibara soltó un suspiro, volteándose a mirarlo. Estaba ahí, de pie junto a ella, teléfono en mano, como dudando. Su mirada se paseaba desde el teléfono a ella y devuelta al teléfono. Ai alzó una ceja.

-Escúpelo, Kudo, ¿qué es?

-Pues...- el chico dudó una última vez antes de mostrarle el teléfono- Ran me envió un mensaje, pero no logró descifrar qué significa la firma.

La chica miró con ojos entrecerrados a su compañero unos segundos. Las mejillas del detective estaban comenzando a sonrojarse y con una sonrisita tomó el teléfono y leyó de pasada el mensaje. Firmar con "XXX", hace ya un tiempo que no veía algo así, recordó ocultando la sonrisa triste bajo la fachada.

\- ¿Y bien?- cuestionó el detective con impaciencia.

-¿Y bien qué?- contestó la adolescente encogida

-¿Sabes qué significa la "X" o no?- preguntó ansiosamente y la científica alzó ambas cejas. Espera, ¿esa era su duda?

-Pues claro, cualquier chica que se precie de serlo lo sabe- respondió devolviendo el teléfono y volviendo a su tarea de limpiar el pizarrón. Unos segundos después, el detective volvió a hablar, exasperado.

-¿Entonces?- al no obtener respuesta de acercó a la chica, tomándola del hombro- ¿Qué significa?

La muchacha se giró, una sonrisa burlona había aparecido en sus facciones.- Hay veces que en serio me sorprendes, Kudo-kun.- el detective frunció el ceño ante la declaración.- El gran detective juvenil del Este, el prodigio del fútbol, Shinichi Kudo, cuyo club de fans se compone por un montón de adolescentes hormonales, ¿no sabe lo que la X significa?- cuestionó con actuada sorpresa. El chico rodó los ojos, para luego entornarlos hacia su compañera, tratando de decidir si aún valía la pena preguntarle.

-Vale, búrlate- se rindió-. Es la verdad, no tengo idea de lo que significa.- se encogió de hombros con cansancio- ¿me lo dirás o no?

-Okey, está bien, tampoco es para tanto- aseguro volviendo a darle la espalda para terminar con su tarea-. Es un beso.- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara incluso de espaldas a él, pero aun así manteniendo su tono suave y calmado.

-¿Qué?- soltó, entendimiento golpeándolo. El sonrojo subió por su rostro mientras volvía a leer el mensaje. Ya no podría verlo con los mismos ojos.- Pe-pero... ¿por qué "X"?

La científica se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te está marcando- murmuró con aburrimiento, acabando su tarea y tomando sus cosas lista para irse.

-¿E-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- murmuró viéndola salir. Molestó por su indiferencia corrió hasta la puerta del salón para verla ya a mitad de pasillo- ¡Eh, Haibara!- llamó, corriendo hasta quedar a tan solo un metro de ella. La joven en cuerpo de niña se giró rodando los ojos antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa burlona al detective.

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen, Kudo-kun, la "X" marca el lugar- murmuró. Y guiñando un ojo le lanzo un beso al aire que lo dejo petrificado y sonrojado en su lugar, tanto así que no vio el sonrojo en el propio rostro de la científica, que tuvo que contener la risa ante el gesto del chico justo antes de retirarse. Bien valía la pena la vergüenza, por tan invaluable expresión, sentenció, haciendo su camino a casa.

* * *

Okeeeeeeeeyyy, esto es algo así como que un drabble, algo ligero para pasar el rato, no sé de dónde vino, pero me gustó la idea v(*u*)v Es lo primero que subo de Detective Conan, traten de no ser muy críticos ^^

...esperen, ignoren eso, sean criticos, solo no... bueno malvados y crueles y así ;)

En verdad investigué porque se utiliza la X para el beso y no tiene ninguna relación con la historia, pero poner que era porque en la antigüedad los analfabetos firmaban con una cruz como signo de honestidad y para confirmar la veracidad de la promesa besaban la "firma" no quedaba bien, so...

Igual había muchas teorías, sea por la forma, sea por el sonido (en inglés), así que dejémoslo así ^^U Espero que lo disfrutaran


End file.
